


Enough to Share

by bandedbulbussnarfblat



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, love triangle? we don't want no stinking love triangles, sharing is caring, threesome fixes everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandedbulbussnarfblat/pseuds/bandedbulbussnarfblat
Summary: Alice and Eliot discuss Quentin





	Enough to Share

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr, but decided to put it here too. It's too short to be a proper fic, but it was one of the things I wrote to survive the finale. Find me on tumblr at https://bandedbulbussnarfblat.tumblr.com/

“My parents, they had someone,” Alice says hesitantly, “I thought it was an affair, but they both-”

She doesn’t know how to get out the words, how to make sense of what she’s feeling. But it’s important, and it needs to be said. Eliot seems to understand, because he doesn’t interrupt, just looks at her and waits. Alice can’t quite bring herself to look back.

“My mom loved him, I think. And it didn’t make her love my dad any less,” She glances away from the fire, where the peach has burned down to the center and the smell is sickly sweet. Her eyes lock with Eliot’s and she says softly “My dad didn’t make her choose. He loved her enough to share her.”

Her voice doesn’t waver, and for it she’s proud. She can feel Eliot looking and looking and looking at her, quiet in his contemplation. Finally, he speaks, “Her name was Arielle. Quentin married her. We had a family together. He loved us both,” A small smile crooks his lips, “I’m used to sharing.”

He doesn’t sound bitter or jealous. If he can do this, so can she. “He loved you. I don’t know why you two weren’t-”

“Because I was afraid.”

It’s a vulnerability she hadn’t expected. But she guesses she’ll have to get used to those, if she wants this thing to work. “I’m not some consolation prize. He loved you, but he still loved me. Or he was getting there.”

“I never said he didn’t,” and it’s gentle, so gentle like he thinks she’s fragile enough to break. Like she hasn’t already broken, watching Quentin die.

“So maybe he’ll want just you, or just me. But maybe he’ll want both. And I’m okay with that. With sharing him. I’m okay if you are.”

Because she loves Quentin too much to keep him from Eliot, from this love that’s lasted longer than she’s been alive. And maybe loving him is partly because she wants to be that girl he first fell in love with, but they’ve changed. She doesn’t know if they fit, she didn’t get the chance to find out. But this can be something new, something that works.

God, she hopes it works. “I’m okay with sharing, once we bring him back.”

Eliot’s eyes go wide for a second, then he smiles. “I’m okay with sharing too.” His hand grips hers, tight, tight, tight. “So what’s your plan for bringing him back?”


End file.
